Odd and Extraordinary
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Meet Ojavia, a 17 year old autistic girl who is now a member of Odd Squad. Will she fit in or will she need help from an old friend of hers? Read to find out.
1. A New Agent

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. I've been writing for Henry Danger for quite some time but, now, it's time to take a break. I've watched this TV show Odd Squad and clearly, it's really good. So, I've decided to make my first fan fic with it. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Odd Squad or its characters but, I own my new Odd Squad OC.**

(This is Ojavia's POV all of the way)

Hey, guys. I'm Agent Ojavia. I have just graduated from the Odd Squad academy and I am now on my way to Odd Squad.

I cannot wait to see who my partnering agent is going to be. I hope it isn't someone that is so stupid in the head.

Just as soon as I got into Odd Squad headquarters, I saw a boy coming towards me who was wearing glasses and a lab coat.

"Hi. I'm Oscar." The boy with the glasses said.

"I'm Ojavia. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said as we shook hands.

Then, a girl came walking up behind him.

"Hi. You're the newest agent, aren't you?" The girl with the straight hair asked as she extended her hand out.

"Yes I am. I'm Ojavia." I said as I shook the girl's hand.

"The name's Oona." Oona said.

"It's very nice to meet you, Oona." I said.

"Ojavia, Ms. O needs to speak to you in her office." Oscar said as he took my hand.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked, concerned.

Oscar and Oona looked at me.

"No. No. No. No. No, Ojavia. You're not in trouble." Oona explained.

I sighed.

When we got to Ms. O's office, the door was open.

"Come in!" Boomed a voice that I instantly recognized.

I then walked in.

"There you are. Something very odd has happened." Ms. O said.

I pointed at myself.

"Yes. I'm talking to you. With the cute face." Ms. O said as I was sitting down.

Then, she extended her arms out.

"What's going on?" I asked, getting concerned.

"Give me a hug. I haven't seen you in forever." Ms. O said.

Then, I walked over to Ms. O and hugged her.

"I love you, Ms. O." I said as I was hugging her.

"I love you too, Ojavia. Welcome to Odd Squad." Ms. O said as she was hugging me.

 **(Aw. That ending is so sweet, isn't it? So, Ojavia has just entered Odd Squad headquarters and she just met Oscar and Oona. Ms. O and Ojavia are best friends. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please review and please follow and favorite this story. Maggiemccl99, please review this story, My Little Girl and The Guilt I Had. Tell me what you think of this story in your review. Also, Maggiemccl99, please respond to the roleplay that's in the PM: re: Your Review To Odd Squad: Alternative Universe. Thanks😊**


	2. A New Partner

Ojavia's POV:

I really like Odd Squad now. Meeting new agents, solving new cases. It felt as if I was alone. I really miss Olive and Otto. They were really good people.

As I am sitting at my desk, working on paperwork, Olympia comes walking over.

"Hi, Ojavia." Olympia said, in her energetic voice.

I look up at her, with tears in my eyes.

"Hi, Olympia." I said as tears were beginning to drip down from my eyes.

Olympia came over to my side and kneeled down.

"What's wrong, Ojavia?" Olympia asked as she saw my tears dripping.

I looked at her.

"Olympia, do you ever get the feeling that no one wants to work with you?" I asked, feeling upset.

"No. Why?" Olympia said as she placed one of her hands on my knee.

"I'm sorry, Olympia. It's just... I really miss Olive and Otto. They were the best teachers to me. You have Otis as a partner and I have no partner." I said as I looked down and shook my head in frustration.

Olympia saw how bad I felt so, she decided to give me a great big hug.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry." Olympia said as she was comforting me.

As Olympia was comforting me, Otis came in.

"Hi, Olympia." Otis said as he came over to where Olympia was.

Olympia looked up to see Otis.

"Otis, now's not the time. Something very very odd has happened to Ojavia." Olympia said as she was rubbing my back.

"What's the problem?" Otis asked as he knelt down to Olympia.

"I'm not really sure." Olympia said.

Then, Ms. O came into the room.

"Olympia! Otis!" Ms. O said as she was coming into the room.

Olympia and Otis looked up from comforting me.

"What is it, Ms. O?" Otis asked.

"I need to talk to Ojavia." Ms. O said.

I looked up at Ms. O.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked as tears were beginning to drip down.

"No, my favorite agent. I have a surprise for you." Ms. O said as her and I were now walking.

We then went into her office.

I immediately sat down.

"So, Ms. O, why do you need to talk to me?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Because, Ojavia, I have some really good news for you. There's someone who's going to be joining you. Ojavia, I need you to meet Oscar in the tube lobby in ten minutes." Ms. O told me.

I then hugged her.

"Thank you, Ms. O." I said as I was hugging her.

"You're welcome, Ojavia. Good luck." Ms. O said as she was hugging me.

Before I was being escorted away by Oona, I took one last look at Ms. O.

When I got to the tube lobby, Oscar was waiting for me.

"Hello, Ojavia. How are you?" Oscar asked as he gave me a quick hug.

"I'm doing okay. Just a little bit upset, that's all." I said as Oona gave me a tissue to dry my tears.

"You're probably just nervous. After all, you're just about to meet your partner." Oscar said.

Then, he pressed a button.

When Oscar pressed a button, the tube came down and so did a spring.

Then, the pod opened up and standing in front of me was a boy with bright blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Ojavia, meet your new partner, Omio." Oscar said.

The bright blonde haired boy came towards me and took my hand.

"Hi. I'm Omio." He said, romantically.

I was blushing from left cheek to right cheek. I was really deep in love.

"I'm Ojavia, your new partner." I said, smiling.

 **(Aw. So, Ojavia has just met her new surprise. An agent like her who is a boy. She fell in love immediately. What was your most favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Maggiemccl99, please review and please don't forget to post in the roleplay that's in the PM: re: Your Review To Odd Squad: Alternative Universe. Love you😊**


	3. Our First Case

Ojavia's POV:

As me and Omio were working on paperwork, Olympia and Otis came running over to us.

"Olympia, what's wrong?" I asked as I looked up from the paperwork.

"Ms. O needs you and Omio." Olympia told me.

I looked at my partner and then looked at Olympia.

"Come on, Omio. Let's go." I said as me and my partner were now getting up from our desk.

Me and Omio then walked to Ms. O's office.

When we got in, I saw Ms. O standing up, looking at a red faced man on the screen.

"Ms. O, what's wrong? Did something really odd happen?" I asked as I was looking at my partner.

Ms. O then turned around to face us.

"Yes. Something very odd has just happened." Ms. O said as she now continued to look at the picture.

"Who is that?" Omio asked.

Ms. O looked at him.

"That is a really angry man." Ms. O said.

"What made him angry?" I asked, curiously.

"I'm not sure. Listen. I need you two to go find this guy and help him." Ms. O said, explaining what we should do.

Omio and I looked at each other for a moment.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" Ms. O said.

Then, we ran to the tubes.

A few hours later...

Omio's POV:

We arrived out of a portal from a tree. Ojavia was still hanging onto me.

"Sorry." She said as she let go of me.

"That's okay. You were just afraid that you would lose me." I said as I looked into her eyes.

Then, across from us, we saw the red faced man like Ms. O described.

I took Ojavia's hand in mine and we walked over to where the red faced man was.

He looked up at us.

"Wait a second. You're not Olympia and Otis." The red faced man said, angrily.

"We may not be Olympia and Otis but, we can help you." Ojavia said, sweetly.

Right when he heard that, he then pushed Ojavia really hard and she fell into the water.

"Ojavia!" I said.

Then, a portal opened and Ms. O came out.

"Ms. O, what are you doing here?" I asked, worried about Ojavia.

"I'm here to help Ojavia. Here, shoot him with this." Ms. O said.

She then gave me a weapon with a number on it.

"What is this?" I asked Ms. O.

"It's the niceonator. Shoot this at him and it'll make him good." Ms. O said.

I then aimed it at him and fired it.

Right after the beam hit him, he became good.

"Well, that's our first case solved. Where's Ojavia?" I said, now concerned for Ojavia.

"She's right here with me. We have to get her back to headquarters now." Ms. O said as she was helping Ojavia.

Then, we went into the portal.

 **(So, Omio cares for Ojavia. That is so sweet. Anyways, they solved their first case but, Ojavia got severely hurt. Will she be okay? I hope so. What is your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review please! Also, maggiemccl99, after you get through reviewing chapters 2 and 3 separately, please don't forget to post in the roleplay that's in the PM: re: Your Review To Odd Squad: Alternative Universe. Love you😊**


	4. O Is For Overcome

Ojavia woke up to the sound of busy agents. She was in a room with a doctor, a nurse, Olympia, Otis and her own partner, Omio.

"What? What happened?" Ojavia said as she was waking up.

"You were knocked down really hard but, you're alive and well." Nurse Okly said as she was checking Ojavia's vitals.

Omio came running over to his partner's side.

"Ojavia, are you okay?" Omio asked as he grabbed her hand and held it in his own.

Dr. O came over to Ojavia's left side and started rubbing the middle of her arm.

Ojavia looked frantically at her arm.

"Dr. O?" She said, concerned.

"Yes, Ojavia?" Dr. O responded.

"Why are you rubbing my arm?" Ojavia said, concerned.

"I need to get a sample of your blood." Dr. O explained.

"Why?" Ojavia said, frantically.

"Because Ms. O needs to see if you have a disorder or something." Dr. O explained.

When Dr. O said that, Ojavia began to go into panic mode.

Olympia came over to her as Nurse Okly was measuring her arm.

"Ojavia, listen to me. They're not going to hurt you. They just want to find out what's going on." Olympia said as Nurse Okly was just about to put the needle in.

When Ojavia saw the needle, she grabbed it from the nurse's hand and threw it.

The needle landed on the floor.

Dr. O picked it up.

"Olympia, go tell Ms. O to call Olive and Otto." Nurse Okly said.

Olympia then went out of the room.

"Otis and Omio, you two stand by Ojavia and hold her hands." Dr. O said as she walked over to where Ojavia was, on the examination table.

Omio and Otis did as they were told.

As they were holding Ojavia's hands, Ojavia was calm enough for Dr. O to stick the needle in.

A few minutes later...

Olympia came back with Olive and Otto.

They came running into Dr. O's office.

Dr. O was just through bandaging Ojavia's arm when Olympia, Olive and Otto came running in.

"Ojavia, what's the problem?" Olive asked.

Ojavia looked at her.

"Nothing now, Olive. Just had a full blown panic attack." Ojavia said as Otis and Omio helped her up.

"At least we're here now. Who's up for Soundcheck?" Otto said.

Olive looked at him.

"Otto, please." Olive said, annoyed.

 **(So, Ojavia had a full blown panic attack while Dr. O was sticking her with a needle. She was so scared that she needed Olive and Otto. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please continue to review! Maggiemccl99, please continue to review, please don't forget to post your response in the roleplay that's in the PM: re: re: Your Review To Odd Squad: Alternative Universe and please don't forget to update chapter 2 of Baby Cheyenne. Thanks😊**


	5. A Day With Olive and Otto

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Glad that you're loving this story. Anyways, my friend, maggiemccl99, she needs support on her newest Odd Squad story called: Baby Cheyenne. Can you guys be sweet enough to review for her? Thank you!**

 **Anyways, here's chapter 5!**

Ojavia's POV:

I was sitting at my desk, working when I heard Ms. O call my name.

I looked up to see her standing on the balcony.

"Ojavia, in my office! Now!" She said.

I then got up and went over to the stairs that led up to her office.

When I got up there, I walked in.

"What's the problem, Ms. O?" I asked as I was standing there, being dignified.

"Take a look at this." She said.

Then, a picture of Delivery Debbie showed up.

"Delivery Debbie?" I asked, quite confused.

"Yes. Several of her pizzas have gone missing. Well? What are you waiting for?! Go!" Ms. O said.

I then ran out of her office.

A few minutes later...

When I got to the pizza place, I saw Delivery Debbie but, there were two other agents already here.

I decided to walk in.

"Delivery Debbie, what seems to be the problem?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Ojavia. We've got this one." A voice I recognized said.

I realized who it was.

"Agent Olive?" I said.

"Yes, Ojavia. Remember?" Olive said as I ran to her and hugged her.

Then, I saw Otto.

"Hi, Otto." I said, excited to see my two favorite all-time agents.

"Hi, Ojavia. What brings you here?" Otto asked as he hugged me.

"Just thought if I could help you two with this case. I'm a huge fan." I said.

"Well, me and Olive got this. After we solve this one, would you like to go out with us for ice cream?" Otto said as Olive was getting the information.

"I'd love to." I said, in excitement.

A few hours later...

After the case of the pizza slices were solved, me, Otto and Olive went out for ice cream.

We all typically ordered the same chocolate ice cream in a cone.

After that, we went to the park.

I had fun with Olive and Otto. It felt as if I was meant to be with them.

It wasn't long before I had to be sent back to HQ.

I hugged Olive and Otto goodbye and then, I disappeared.

When I got back to Odd Squad headquarters, Omio and Ms. O were standing before me, with their arms crossed.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Ms. O said.

I then knew that whatever I said must not get me into trouble.

 **(Wow. So, Otto and Olive were there before she was. Ojavia felt as if she had a connection with Olive and Otto. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Maggiemccl99, I hope you review, post chapter 4 of Baby Cheyenne and please don't forget to post in the roleplay that's in the PM: re: re: Your Review To Odd Squad: Alternative Universe. Thanks😊**


End file.
